


And Us at the Other Side of Paradise

by ethereal_spacer



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, New Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_spacer/pseuds/ethereal_spacer
Summary: As he ponders on what could be his final moments, someone he once loved came back to bring him home, to where they both belong.
Relationships: James T. Kirk Prime/Spock Prime, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	And Us at the Other Side of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya. I haven't written any fanfics since 2017 and this is my first time writing here so yeah. This is just a random thought I had at the moment. So if there's any grammatical or spelling error, I would like to apologize in advance since I've been pretty rusty at writing.

Will he ever meet his t'hy'la again is a question worth noting. Stuck at the other side of reality, he couldn't help but wonder, what would've happened if they had been together? What would've happened if he had never taken up his ambassador position? Would Jim have gone through the Nexus alone again or would they both be in the suspended paradise themselves, living out their best life without any interruption whatsoever? Stubborn behavior isn't at all a foreign concept to the duo, they would both live and die for each other. They were friends first, then brothers in arm, then....

It's so easy, to lose oneself in the eyes of another when they have gone through so much. This bond they have.... the bond that lives within them, it was strong. It held out for as long as they fight for it, the will to live and survive together as one. Together as lovers.

Now, he felt that his days may be numbered, in another plane of reality that he made happen by mistake. He held on for so long but he doesn't know for sure for whom he's holding onto. It's coming for him, the brink of death, as to be expected for a half breed like him but he did not expect his end to be so peaceful. He thought he would be alone in this end of light and that's when it came for him. When _he_ came for him.

" Jim, my love. Are you here?"

" My adun, I was and will always be."

Was he seeing things, or was this real? Jim leaned by the bedroom door, a smile broke from the stoic face of the old captain. The figure by the door walked closer to him, with a sort of calming aura surrounding him. Spock was not sure as to what was going on, this was not logical. Jim was gone.

" My love, i am here. I am real."  
" You've come to take me away."  
" I've come to take you with me. It might not be Nexus but it's better here."

There was still so much to do for New Vulcan, he thought to himself. There was still so much work. He could not afford to leave now, not when he helped created this mess that New Vulcan was in. The Vulcans needs him now more than ever. What about the planet's temperatures? Will it be unpredictable in the near future? What about some of the caverns found at other continents? Are they safe?

" They will be fine, my love. They will always be. If they are anything like my lovely Vulcan here, strong-willed and brave such as you are, they will persevere."

He was tired. Every waking moment now seemed like an arduous task to do, his eyelids felt heavy. Just a sleep, he murmured to himself. Just a sleep, Jim whispered back in his ear, choosing to lay by his side as they both sleep for the night, cuddled together like the days in their Enterprise quarters. Jim gave a small kiss on Spock's lips as they both fell into slumber.

~~~~~~

A Vulcan official from the VSA knocked on the door again, hoping to catch Spock before the meeting about the latest cavern found about 800 miles northeast from the city's center. It had been 10.5 minutes and it is unusual for the ambassador to be sleeping late. Vulcans do not do that. Of course, the ambassador was no normal Vulcan. He knocked again but no one answered, so he turned the door knobs to find that it was unlocked. Peculiar, one would always make sure that their houses are guarded at all times. Why was it left unlocked?

The young man called out to Spock, hoping to find him first in the living room, then the dining table, then the meditation room. He tried to look for Spock again but to no avail and at last, decided to look for him in his bedroom only to find him laying on the bed, a smile across his serene face.

Asleep, forever.


End file.
